Mixing Business and Pleasure
by AAnitab
Summary: Lone Gunmen romance fic. I, well, I disagree with the writers about who should dance with Yves, aka Eva, at the end of the Tango episode. I think it's John Byers' turn to get the girl. Eva/John romantic smut ensues. Updated to fix a chapter issue. Sorry.
1. Business

Title: Mixing Business with Pleasure

Author: AnitaB

Rating:pg-13(ish pg-14?)

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own The Lone Gunman or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended in my matchmaking (and matchmaking I am).

Author's note: This story is written post the Tango Dance episode (I have no idea what the actual title is) at the request of a friend and co-writer of mine, Gatekeeper. See I told you I'd write a nice sappy piece for you putting Eva and Byers together.

// //indicates thoughts  
Mixing Business with Pleasure

By AnitaB

Chapter 1: Business

It was torture to stand there and watch her in another man's arms, even if it was only a dance. She was beautiful, stunning in a tight red and black dress. Byers fought to keep his face blank --unsuccessfully--as that man touched his Eva.

Half his mind focused on the CD with its radar composite, but it was the half focused on Eva that cried out at the sight of the man with a knife sneaking up behind her. The knife hit That man in the back, instead of its intended target, the woman of his dreams.

Byers rushed out onto the dance floor, fighting the urge to throw his arms around her and instead helped Eva lower the injured man to the floor, trying to ease her pain the only way he could. Seeing that pain in her eyes cut him to the bone. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she hovered over the body.

000

"I suppose I should say something. Thank her for not wigging out and shiving me for real." Byers put a hand on Langley's shoulder.

"Later," Byers looked over to where Eva sat, morosely staring out over the room. "That's not what she needs right now. I'll see you back at the hotel later." He waited until everyone had left before walking over to Eva.

Holding a hand out to her, he waited for a reaction. Eva looked up, seeing the sympathy in his eyes--she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the floor. Awkwardly, he put a hand on her waist and clasped her hand in his. With force of will Byers tamped down the physical reaction of having her in his arms. However, a thought broke through, God, she's beautiful. And she was beautiful, gorgeous enough to make his teeth hurt. But that wasn't the point, that wasn't the reason he was here and dancing (badly) with her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain and the only way he knew how to comfort her was to hold her and offer a shoulder to cry on. Eva's pride couldn't accept a comforting hug without the pretense of dancing.

Byers didn't mind. It was a gift she didn't know she was giving him to let him hold her in his arms like this.

As the music played, Byers did his best to follow Eva in a stilted tango. She smiled a little at his complete inability to dance and how sweet of him it was to try for her sake. Moving closer, she put her head on his shoulder. It surprised her just how good it felt to be close to him, how right his arms felt around her.

Byers closed his eyes at the feel of her body against his. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, the softness of his beard brushing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Eva. I never meant for this to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt you." He forced aside the thoughts brought up by the scent and feel of her hair brushing his face.

She looked up at him, shivering imperceptibly at the soft scrape of his beard against her skin. "It wasn't your fault, Byers." At the sight of her lips forming his last name, he wanted to hear her say his first name in that same quiet tone.

"John." He corrected softly.

Eva rested her hands on his chest, shocked at the correction. Even the other Lone gunmen called him Byers. "John, it wasn't your fault. I never blamed you."

He hugged her closer, a part of him reveling in the contact while the rest of him concentrated on easing her pain. "I'll be there for you if you need me, Eva."

"Thank you....John." She smiled a little sadly, patted him on the shoulder, slipped out of his grasp, and walked out of the room. Byers stood there, arms still curved around the space where Eva had stood, aching at her absence.

000

Just outside the door Eva stopped, glancing back as if she could see Byers through the wall. With a puzzled look on her face she brushed her fingertips over the spot of skin his beard had touched. For some reason her skin felt cold where she'd felt his warmth against her. His arms had felt so good, so safe around her. She shook her head and let her hand drop. That couldn't be right, she didn't feel anything for Byers-- John. He was sometimes a useful coworker and that was all.

She straightened her dress, nodded her head sharply, and walked away. //It didn't mean anything. //

000

[One week later]

Byers looked up at the shrill scream of the doorbell. Leaving the computer in mid-keystroke, he checked the monitor next to the door. On the screen Eva stood looking straight into the camera.

"John?"

Hurriedly unlocking the door, he led her into the room. "I'm here, Eva. What can I do for you?" He tried to slow his heartbeat, but Eva's presence made the task nearly impossible.

"Are Langley and Frohike here?" She sat down on a stool at the counter, fidgeting nervously.

"No, everyone's gone out for a little while."

"Good, I need to ask you something, but you can't tell them about it."

The urgency in her voice made him nervous. He sat down across from her. "Okay, what's the question?"

"I need your help. I'm working on a project and the man I need to follow is taking his wife to a marriage counseling camp. I can't go alone because a single woman would stand out. John, will you go with me?"

"You want me to pretend to be your husband so you can follow this man into couple's counseling?"

At her nod, he considered it. Helping her would be a mixed blessing. He would spend time close to her, but it would all be fake--undercover work.

"Why couldn't I tell Langley and Frohike?"

She laughed, "Can you imagine what they'd do to us if they knew we were going undercover as a married couple? We'd never hear the end of it."

Byers forced a small laugh.

"So will you help me?"

He couldn't say no to her and the idea of playing her husband appealed to him. Being close to her appealed to him. "Yes, I'll go. When do we leave?" She smiled and leaned forward excitedly.

"The day after tomorrow. Here's the plan..."

000

"So what did you tell the guys?"

Byers slid into the passenger's seat of Eva's car, tossing a duffle bag into the back. "I told them one of my sources had information for me and told me to come meet him alone. With my source out of state, the excuse should hold up for a week or more."

"Great," she turned to him, "here's your ring. Remember we're keeping our real first names but our last name is Michelson." She handed him a gold band and a few cards. "Here's your fake id."

"Thanks, Eva. Tell me a little more about the camp on the way." He smiled jokingly, "Is it a last stop before a divorce or are we just working on our communication skills?"

Eva laughingly shook her head and started the car. "The camp specializes in communication development, for those madly in love enough to spend a lot of money on learning how to talk to someone they see every day." she smiled at him "so we're not getting a divorce, dear."

His heart flip-flopped against his ribs before he remembered she was acting--this was undercover work. "I don't do a lot of acting, so help me with our histories."

"Fine, you recite and I'll correct you." she turned her eyes to the road and John watched her profile avidly.

"We've been married for 3 years--no kids, not yet anyway. I'm a English professor at Penn. State University. You're a stylist at a salon in Philadelphia. We met 4 years ago when you took a night course at the university." He paused, "I've learned our histories-- plus personal details--but I still don't know anything about the man we're trailing. Who is he?"

Completely straight-faced Eva said, "His name is Fred Flintstone and he has some stone-age technology I'm planning to sell to the Russians."

"Eva!" Byers sighed at her stubbornness. "I'm working with you on this. But you won't give me the smallest amount of information. How can I help you if you won't trust me?"

"John, the only thing you're here for is to make me inconspicuous by playing my husband. You don't need to know who he is or what he has."

"Am I allowed to see what this mystery man we're following looks like, or isn't my security clearance high enough?"

Eva sighed at his stubbornness, "John, I'll point him out to you when we get there. I'll tell you everything you need to know then." Glancing at him, she could see this argument wasn't over by the expression on his face. It was going to be a long drive. //How do people put up with each other long enough to get married in the first place? //

000

"Okay, there's the lodge, can we pretend to be married now?"

"All right, Eva, let's go." Shifting the wedding ring to a more comfortable position on his finger, John grabbed the bags off the back seat and climbed out of the car. Smiling, he held a hand out to her, "Come on, honey."

Smiling, Eva took his hand and together they walked into the lobby. John fought to hold in a soft moan at the feel of her hand intertwined with his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michelson to check in." John draped an arm over Eva's shoulders and half listened to the clerk telling them about the day's activities. A part of him was enjoying having Eva tucked under his arm. The clerk's words filtered through dimly.

"The bell hop will take your luggage up to the room. Tonight there's an opening social with a dance floor and a live band. Tomorrow morning there's an orientation breakfast before the first seminar."

Eva put an arm around John's waist and smiled at the clerk. "We'll just head up to the room for now."

"Of course, Ma'am. Right this way."

Following the bellhop into the hotel room, the first thing John noticed was the one queen-sized bed. Oh, that's a problem. John sat on the edge of the bed as Eva shut the door and turned to him.

"So far, so good. You did just fine in the lobby." Eva sat down next to him.

"Thanks, but we have a small problem."

"What's wrong?"

He motioned at the room. "There's only one bed."

Eva laughed, "John, we're both adults. It'll be fine. Now back to work, we should go to the social. You brought casual clothes, right?"

John breathed a sigh of relief. Casual clothes meant there wouldn't be a repeat of that black and red formal dress. "Yes, I have casual clothes, Eva."

000

John was getting ready for the social in the bedroom while Eva changed in the bathroom.

"Is it safe to come out, John?" He turned to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's safe."

Eva stepped into the room and John's heart leapt into his mouth. She was wearing a halter top and a long flowing skirt. The halter had a low v-neck and a wide strap across her lower back. Otherwise, her arms and back were bare. Her skirt swirled around her ankles above high-heeled sandals. //God, she's gorgeous. That outfit is worse than the dress.//Knowing he was supposed to say something, he choked out "That's casual?" //Oops, wrong response.//

She raised an eyebrow, "Why thank you, John. You look wonderful, too."

"I'm sorry, Eva. You look amazing, just not what I was expecting for casual." //This is going to kill me, but I'll die happy. //

She smiled her acceptance of his apology, enjoying the shock and bald appreciation on his face. Part of Eva was shocked and a little worried at how much she enjoyed the look in John's eyes. This man shouldn't be able to affect her like that. "We should go, the social will start soon."

Opening the door like a gentleman, John guided her out of the room with a hand on her back. Both luxuriated in the feel of skin against skin.

000

The social had just started but there were already a few couples out on the dance floor. Eva and John stepped into the room with his hand still resting against her back. He glanced around the room, trying to choose the best table to see all the doors. Eva's eyes made the same search.

"The dance floor has the best view." she decided aloud. John led her to the dance floor. Settling into his arms, Eva was again surprised at how good it felt to be there. Her mind was divided between attention to the job and to John. But both halves agreed on one thing--he needed to be closer. She put her arms around his neck and whispered, "We're supposed to be married, hold me closer."

He obeyed, his hands tightening around her waist and sliding against the skin of her back. Pressing her against him, John rested his cheek against her hair, her head resting on his shoulder. His eyes clenched shut at the feel of her in his arms again, so close.

Her eyes stayed open as Eva wondered why this felt so good. //Stop, you're supposed to be working, that's why you're here//. She told herself with a mental head shaking. //The way you're dancing the two of you can see the whole room. That's the point//. "John?"

"Yes."

"The man we're looking for is short, 5'8" with black hair and blue eyes. Mid 30's, slightly over-weight. His wife is shorter, mid 20's with brown hair and hazel eyes, thin. Both tend towards rich clothes and she's big on tacky gold jewelry."

John scanned the room without lifting his face from her hair. "Not in my half of the room, how's your half?"// He is the smart one of the bunch. Though admittedly the other gunmen are a lot of competition.// "Nothing yet, but it's still early. Let's keep dancing." He nodded and danced, swaying to the band's slow singing.

Without his conscious knowledge his hands started rubbing up and down her back, covering every inch of bare skin. Eva fought to keep still against her body's urge to arch into his touch. //What is he doing to me?// His sudden breath against her ear brought a gasp to her throat before his words registered in her mind.

"Couple matching your description by the terrace doors." John moved her in a smooth turn so she could see them.

Under her breath she whispered, "Good job, John." she pulled back--staying in his arms--and smiled into his eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

Nodding, John draped an arm across her shoulders and led her out the terrace doors. They strolled along the garden path slowly, barely staying within sight of the target couple. "What are we watching for?" He glanced down at her, "What are we waiting for him to do?"

"He's supposed to make an exchange--sell something to someone here, no one knows who." Eva shivered a little at the slight chill in the air. Casually dressed, John didn't have a jacket to give her. Instead he pulled her in front of him, pressed her bare back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. //God, she feels good. //

"Do we know when?" The target couple stopped walking a short distance ahead and John stopped as well. Standing at the railing of a bridge over a small creek, they pretended to gaze out over the water. Keeping her tucked against him for warmth, he felt her shake her head. "This week sometime." She cuddled herself closer against him, half her mind listening for the target couple to start moving again.

Footsteps moved towards them and Eva turned in John's arms. "He can't see me following him." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him. He groaned, responding eagerly after a frozen instant. His fingers clenched against her back, pulling her harder against him and deepening the kiss. One hand tangled into her hair while the other rubbed against the length of her spine. Suddenly his mind caught up with his body--and he realized exactly what he was doing. The feel of Eva kissing him back just as eagerly made him hesitate--it felt so good--but he forced himself to pull back. His heart rejoiced at the dazed look on her face, knowing he had the same look on his face.

"They've passed us, we'd better follow or we might miss the exchange." Eva nodded a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, we should go." She dropped her eyes and followed John back down the path towards the building. //What's happening to me? //She panicked silently.//His touch has been affecting me since the tango competition. //She glanced at her hand resting in his. //I shouldn't be so comfortable touching him. Then one kiss and the job flies straight out of my head. How can he do this to me? //

Little did Eva know, John was just as confused, but for a different reason. He knew how he felt about her and how strongly he felt for her, but her feelings were unclear. How much of her reactions to him were real and how much acting? That kiss...either he affected her as much as she did him or she deserved an academy award. He glanced down at her curly hair trailing on his shoulder. //I wish I knew what she was thinking. This week is going to kill me. //He put an arm around her waist as they reentered the social.

000


	2. Pleasure

Mixing Business and Pleasure

By AnitaB

Rating: no too graphic yet, maybe pg 13-14 into light R

Chapter 2: Pleasure

000

Eva collapsed onto the bed several hours later and kicked off the heeled sandals. "Maybe he'll make the exchange tomorrow."

John stood next to the door. "Maybe."

Eva sat up, "John, you did a really good job today. Tomorrow should be easier with the seminars and all."

"Eva, about tonight..." He took a step toward her, wanting-needing-to ask her a difficult question. She could tell by the look on his face it wasn't a question she was ready to answer.

"As for tonight, I'll sleep in the reclining chair, and you take the bed." He stood above her impatiently.

"You know that's not what I meant, Eva. And I'm not taking the bed."

"We can argue about the sleeping arrangements later. What did you mean?" She stood up, shorter without her heels. "What about tonight, John?"

"I-I just wanted to know if-" He stopped, nervously ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. /Damnit, I have to ask her. I have to know./ "Eva, I need to know how much of this is real." He saw in her eyes that she knew what he was talking about, but nothing is ever that easy. Especially in relationships.

"How much of what is real, John?"

"You know what I mean. How much of this heat between us is real? How much of your reaction to me is fake? Is it so easy for me to touch you because you want it too?" She tried to turn away but couldn't pull her gaze from his.

"I've been thinking about it all night. It couldn't be this strong for me if you didn't feel anything. That kiss in the garden was real, wasn't it?" His hands found their way to her shoulders while he waited for her answer.

"John, I..." She looked up and got lost in his eyes. She shivered at the heat of his touch and the intensity of his gaze. "I don't know why it feels like this."

He stepped closer, "How does it feel, Eva?" He put a palm against her cheek. She covered his hand with hers and stepped into his arms.

"It feels...warm, safe, familiar when you touch me. It feels right to be in your arms." John pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair.

"You feel so good, Eva. Come closer." His hands clenched against her back as his lips trailed from her ear to her lips. "I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind."

"Neither could I." She spoke against his lips before initiating a heated kiss. Eva's hands caressed up his throat to trail her fingertips through his beard. John rubbed his palms down her back to clench against her hips and pull her closer. It was Eva's turn to breathe a moan into John's mouth as his hardness pressed against her stomach.

She pulled back to catch her breath and rubbed her cheek against his. "John?"

"Shh, Eva. I know. It's too soon for this, just let me hold you a little longer." He pulled her against him, relishing the warmth of her body in his arms. She nestled against him, curling her arms around his neck. Their breathing and heartbeat slowed. Eventually John pulled back and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.

"It's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Eva pressed a palm against his cheek then pulled out of his arms, thankful for his sensitivity. A shiver passed through them both at the chilled air separating them.

"I'll go get ready for bed." She walked into the bathroom. John smiled, /She cares, I can touch her and know it's real./ He listened to the water running in the bathroom as he spread bedding on the floor. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Eva stepped into the room wearing green silk pajamas. The fact that they covered her from neck to ankle didn't stop his heart from speeding up at the sight of her.

"Your turn for the bathroom." He dropped his eyes and stepped around her into the bathroom. He stepped out a few minutes later to find Eva already tucked into the bed. Wearing flannel pajamas pants, John could feel her eyes wandering over his chest. He locked the door and turned out the lights.

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Eva." John stopped short at the sound of her voice.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He stepped closer to the bed.

"John, just get over here." He sat on the edge of the bed as she sat up and reached for him. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips to his. Kissing him eagerly she rested her left hand with its gold ring over his heart, skin to skin. His heart jumped and sped up against her hand. He pulled back breathlessly, feeling her lean forward-following him. He lifted her hand from his chest and kissed her palm.

"Good night, Eva."

"Good night, John."

000

John woke with a smile on his lips and the morning light in his face. His eyes opened to see Eva sitting next to his hip looking at him. Propping himself up on his elbows he said, "Morning, Eva."

"Good morning, John. Ready to go to work?"

He smiled and sat up. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" He ran his fingers through her curls as she leaned in with her eyes focused on his mouth. The memory of last night's kisses burned the air between them as her lips reached for his. John pulled her close, clenching his fists in her shirt. The feel of his skin against her hands pulled a gasp from her throat.

John pulled out of the kiss reluctantly. "Let's go play married, honey." He stood with Eva still in his arms. "Get dressed, before I start something we're not ready to finish." He smiled into her face as his eyes flicked down her body. She dropped a chaste kiss on his lips, set a palm against his cheek, and pulled out of his arms. She glanced back at him from the bathroom doorway with passion in her eyes. John's heart beat faster and the thought /Maybe we are ready/ crossed his mind.

000

Eva looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled from his hands. Her lips were shiny and full from his kiss. Her palms could still feel the texture of his skin. John affected her, deeply.

She'd sat there for 10 minutes watching him sleep, thinking about him. John was smart, sensitive, stubborn, and gentle. She could talk to him. He not only didn't push her, he pulled back first. /A little frustrating but still a good thing in a man./ It was so easy to touch him, so comfortable to feel his arms around her.

/It's never felt like this before, not with anyone./ She pulled a brush through her hair and stared blindly into the mirror.

000

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

John shifted closer to her and spoke under his breath. "The audience or the speaker?"

"Both, it's frightening just how much people will pay for nonsense like this." she settled against him.

"Well, Eva. It does help some people." She looked up at him questioningly. "Without this seminar, I never would have gotten you into my arms." She smiled inwardly, pleased at his words before forcing her attention back to work.

"I wish Fred Flintstone would contact his buyer already."

"Could the exchange have happened already and we missed it?"

"I don't think so, we've been watching him very closely."

The seminar had ended and the audience began to file out. The target couple stood to leave and something about them seemed wrong to John.

"She left her purse." He turned to Eva. "She had a purse when she came but it's gone."

Eva checked the target couple's seats, no purse. "Good eyes, John. Let's go find that purse." She reached out for him and hand-in-hand they followed the couple out.

Trailing Fred and Wilma through the crowd John and Eva watched as a man approached them.

"Ma'am? I believe you left your purse in the other room." He held out a shiny pink and gold monstrosity that would have looked tacky on a circus clown.

"Why thank you, sir. You're too kind."

"The pleasure was mine."

John read the man's name tag-handy things those tags-and watched him melt into the crowd.

"They're good, that was a smooth exchange." Eva admired the tactic and filed it away in her good idea mental folder.

"Do we follow the buyer?"

"No, we're done for the night. Tomorrow we'll get a picture of him before we go home. Maybe even finger prints on the camera-people are always happy to take pictures for tourists."

His heart fell. How was this thing between them going to change when the job was over? He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed his cheek against hers. "What happens between us when we're not married anymore?"

The fear in his voice and the strength in his arms touched her. She pressed closer, twining her arms around his neck. "Oh, John," She buried her fingers in his hair and pushed him back enough to see his eyes. "This feeling between us isn't going to go away when the job is over. It feels stronger than that." His arms tightened around her, pressing her close enough to feel her heartbeat against his ribs.

"Good, I'm not ready to let you go." /I'll never be ready to let you go. /

She nestled in his arms, loving the heat and urgency of him against her. /I'm not ready to let go either. Will I ever be ready to let him go?/ That troubled thought followed her the rest of the night.

000

The morning light fell over Eva's face, waking her from a quiet dream about sleeping in John's arms. Her eyes opened to see him-the man of her dreams-sitting on the bed next to her hip, watching her sleep. Remembering the other morning, she smiled. This was almost a routine.

"Good morning, John."

"Good morning, Eva."

She sat up and reached for him. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" He swept her into his arms, kissing her eagerly. His fingers clenched in the silk of her PJs as her hands smoothed over the skin of his back. Tracing the line of her lips with the tip of his tongue, John coaxed a pleasured moan from her.

The need to touch her, to feel her skin against his built. Gazing into her eyes, he slid a hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. Eva's eyes fell shut at the feel of his palm against skin he'd never touched before.

"Eva, you feel so good in my arms. I keep thinking that I'll turn around and you'll be gone. That it's all a dream-not something real." He rubbed both hands up and down her back, pressing her tighter against his chest. "Is it real?"

The need to reassure him, to protect these feelings between them filled her. She took his hand and laid it against her heart, "John, it's real. Feel what you do to me." Her heart pounded against his hand as passion glowed in her eyes.

John smiled, kissed her again, and stood with her in his arms. Holding her close against him, "You already know what you do to me, Eva. So let's finish the job and go home." He pushed her towards the bathroom.

000

"So when do we play tourist for the buyer?"

"I just need one more good shot of his face, then we'll play tourist." She snapped several more shots. "Okay, let's go."

"Sir, I was wondering if you could take our picture." Eva walked up to the buyer with the camera in her white-gloved hand.

"Of course, Ma'am." He took the camera and waited as Eva walked back to John and settled into his arms. John pulled her into his arms, one wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulders just below her throat. Her arm covered his at her waist and her left hand touched his-their rings glinting in the light.

In the instant between the buyer's "Say cheese." and the camera's click John whispered "I love you, Eva." against her cheek. Her surprised smile was captured on film as her heart swelled at his words.

"John? I..."

"Shh, later."

She looked up at him, brushed a kiss across his lips, and left his arms to retrieve the camera-bad guy fingerprints and all.

The silence between them held through the process of checking out and several miles of the drive.

Eva, behind the wheel, could feel John's eyes on her. Silent tension filled the car and tightened Eva's nerves. They needed to talk or she was going to scream. She pulled over and stopped the engine. Unbuckling her seat belt, she turned to him.

"John, I..." He shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"I know you don't feel the same. I don't expect you to. I just had to say it. I needed to tell you how you make me feel." He buried his face in her hair and held her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair.

"John, I want you to listen to me, okay?" She felt his beard rub against her throat as he nodded. "I can't say I love you," she felt him flinch slightly at the rejection he thought was coming. "Not yet anyway. But I can tell you that I've never felt like this before. I've never been as comfortable with someone before. Your touch feels so right. I can trust you, talk to you." She pulled back and lifted his face to hers. "I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't want it-this thing between us-to stop. I need to be with you, John."

The sheer relief in his eyes touched her. His arms tightened around her, pressing her against his pounding heart. "Thank you, Eva." /Thank God she cares./ Tipping her face up with a finger under her chin, he caressed her full lips with his eyes and thumb. John bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Tracing the crease of his lips with her tongue, Eva deepened the kiss, tasting the heat and desperate sweetness of the man in her arms.

The passion grew more heated and Eva kneeled over his lap to get closer. John's hands clenched on her hips and pulled her down against him, pressing his hardness against her heat. A gasp forced their lips apart though neither was sure who it had come from. She smiled at the awe and need in his face as she moved against him.

He held her motionless against him. "Eva, are we ready for this?" She crawled off him, her skin already

missing his warmth. She placed a hand against his cheek.

"Yes, we're ready. But not here in the car. Let's go home."

He brushed a kiss over her lips, "I love you, Eva." She kissed him back eagerly before smiling into his eyes and starting the car.

Anticipation built in the silence between them, a silence as comfortable as their intertwined hands resting on the seat between them. John smiled at the thought that this woman he loved was his because of a job. / So much for the dangers of mixing business and pleasure. /

000

The end.


	3. Getting Closer

Getting Closer

by AnitaB

Rating: Nc-17 for sexual scenes

Disclaimers: duh, Do I look like Chris Carter or Fox networks, NO!! Then I don't own The Lone Gunman or its characters. Borrowed for matchmaking purposes not for profit.

Author's notes: This is a romantically smutty sequel//epilogue to "Mixing business and pleasure" and has absolutely no effect on plot (that I know of, you never know what the muses slip in when I'm not looking). Posted separately so I could raise the rating. Enough babbling, on with the show.

Getting Closer

by AnitaB

Night had fallen when the car pulled up in front of Eva's apartment instead of the lone gunman offices. The heat of John's gaze on her pulled a shiver through her body. She turned to meet his eyes and reveled in the love and lust in them.

"Come inside," The expression on his face at her soft invitation melted her heart. He was so sweet. Climbing out of the car, John held out a hand to her. Intertwining his fingers through hers, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles without releasing her gaze from his. She shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin and the intense look in his eyes. Leading him up the steps, she let them both into the darkened apartment.

As the door closed behind them, John pulled her into his arms, pressing her closer. "There's no hurry, Eva. I can wait."

She pulled back, still in the circle of his arms, and cradled his face in her palms. //He's so sweet, he'll never push me.// "I can't wait, John. Kiss me." She pulled him down and leaned into his lips. His arms clenched around her, crushing her against him as he deepened the kiss. Reveling in the sweet heat of her mouth under his, John teased her tongue with his, coaxing it back into his own mouth. His moan filled her mouth as her tongue explored and tasted him.

"Eva," He groaned into her lips before trailing kisses down her throat, his beard rubbing against her skin. "I love you."

Her arms tightened around him at his words, emotions rioting through her. He felt so good, so right this close to her. His love surrounded her, warmed her just as much as his arms. An answering warmth began to grow inside her. He meant so much to her, but was this feeling, this need love? John was close, but not close enough. "Touch me, John. I need you."

"I'm here, Eva. You've got me as long as you want me." John plunged his hands up under her shirt to caress the silken skin of her back. Now there was no reason to resist the urge and Eva moved into the heat of his hands, nearly purring at his touch.

He smiled at the feel of her moving against him, the strength of her reaction to his touch. John swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Last chance to change your mind. Are you sure?"

She smiled at him, draped one arm around his neck and pointed the way to her bedroom with the other. "I'm sure." Carrying her in his arms, he walked into her room gazing into her eyes. Gently sliding her legs down his body, he let her feet touch the ground and pressed her close to him.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long." John cradled her face between his hands, rejoicing at the softness of her skin against his palms and the heat of her body so close. Pressing closer, he rubbed his lips against hers. Eva groaned, her lips parting to receive the welcome invasion of his tongue. She needed more, she needed more contact--skin to skin. Breathlessly breaking the kiss, Eva pulled his shirt off over his head and caressed her hands over his chest and arms. The texture of his skin under hers, the hard muscles tightening reflexively under her touch, his low groan against her lips all increased the need building inside her.

"I want you, John."

"I'm here and I want you too, Eva." His hands attacked the buttons of her blouse. His breath burst out in a gasp at the sight of her golden skin interrupted by the black lace of her bra. "You are so beautiful, Eva." Involuntarily his arms pulled her close, groaning at the feel of her soft flesh against him, reacting to him. Kissing his way down her neck, he traced the edge of the black lace with a gentle finger. Her gasp encouraged him to slide the thin strap off her shoulder, brushing lips and beard down her skin.

"John." She arched against him, burying her fingers in his hair. It wasn't enough, she needed more. Pulling him up, she whispered against his lips, "Take it off." His hands tripped over themselves in the rush to unhook her bra. John guided her to sit on the edge of the bed and kneeled between her legs. Gently cupping her breasts in his hands he pressed a kiss over her racing heart. //Oh, John. What are you doing to me?// The feel of his lips against her heart sent tingles up her spine. Gazing up into her eyes, he stroked her, reveling in the softest of skin stiffening under his touch.

Eva's breath caught in her throat at the tenderness in him. Her fingers tightened in his hair, guiding his mouth to her nipple. Her groan vibrated against his tongue as he lapped at her. Alternating his attention between the tips of her breasts, his hands dropped to run up her legs under the long skirt. The rough-soft texture of her nylons changed suddenly to silky smoothness of her skin. Now his groan vibrated against her ribs.// Thigh-highs. Black lace underwear and thigh-highs, a fantasy right here in my arms.// John pressed a palm between her legs, against her center, just to feel her body lunge against his hand and her arms clench around his neck. "John!"

Pulling his hands out from under her skirt, John stood and pulled her up into his arms. She moaned at the feel of his chest hair teasing her nipples as his hands stripped the skirt down her legs to puddle around her feet.

"Eva, I need you." He pressed closer, his hardness against her pulling a low sound from her. Eva leaned up to kiss him deeply as her hands reached for his zipper. The feel of her fingers so close to his erection dragged her name from his lips. He forcibly reined in his control and pushed her hands away. "Not yet," he whispered against her lips. Sweeping her into his arms, John set her down in the center of the bed. "You are so beautiful, Eva. I can't believe I'm here with you like this."

Eva reached out a hand, trailing a finger down the bare skin of his stomach, watching the muscles clench at her caress. "Come here and I'll prove it to you." The heat and need in her eyes burned him as he moved into her arms. Burying his face in her neck, he gathered her body under his pressing hot and hard against her. The feel of him cradled between her legs, his hardness against her core was heavenly. But it wasn't enough. There was too much cloth in the way. She needed him closer.

Suddenly she pushed him to his back and, kneeling across his hips, attacked the barrier of his pants. Jerking his clothes down his legs and off, Eva wrapped eager fingers around his length. Every muscle in his body tightened and a sharp breath parted his lips. "Eva...Don't" Her hands stilled and she looked up to see the rapture in his face. "You feel so good. I don't know if I can hold back when you touch me like that." She smiled, loving that she affected him that strongly, then shivered as his hand stroked down her hip to rub against her thigh.

Leaning up to kiss her, he rolled her under him and trailed his fingers down her hip, pressing the lace against her skin. Curling his fingers under the elastic band, his beard brushed her cheek. "Now?" Her hips rising against him and her head arching back into the pillow Eva whispered, "Yes, John. Now." Slowly dragging the scrap of lace down her legs, John rubbed up the fabric of her thigh-highs to the soft skin above them.

"I love you, Eva." John's fingers teased her hot flesh, dipping a finger into her depths to make certain she was ready for him. The slick walls pulling him deeper and the harsh cry parting her lips convinced him she was more than ready. He shifted his weight between her legs, feeling her ankles cross behind his back.

Eva lifted his face to hers, looking into his eyes and kissing him. Against his lips she whispered, "Come inside, John. I need you."

He obeyed, filling her inch by inch with a long slow thrust. His low shout of pleasure was muffled against Eva's throat as her cry fell into his hair. Pressed as close together as possible and gloved inside the woman of his dreams, John smiled. He pressed his lips to hers, "You feel so good around me." Eva tightened her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper.

"John, you feel....ahhh....so good." She arched under him, stroking herself against his hardness. Taking the hint and emitting a low groan, John started a slow deep rhythm inside her. The lace tops of her thigh-highs rubbed the skin of his hips as her legs locked around his waist. She felt incredible around him--hot, wet, and pulling him deeper. Locking his eyes to hers and caressing up her legs to her hips, John pulled her closer, thrusting deeper. Responding wildly, her hips rocked faster against him. The heavy friction of each synchronized thrust pushed her higher, closer to ecstasy.

John was just as close to that edge. He could feel every inch of her skin touching him. From her nails marking his shoulders, to her legs holding him tight, and her slick walls holding him tighter, from her soft breasts nestled in his chest hair, to her eyes gazing into his--every sensation, every connection between them increased the pleasure building at the base of his spine. Reaching a hand between their bodies, John pressed a gentle finger against the bundle of nerves at her center.

She tensed beneath him at the intimate touch, already on the edge of climax. The combination of the love in his eyes and his rapid heartbeat against her breasts pushed Eva over the edge. Pleasure coursed through her veins, pulling a staccato scream from her lips. Her walls clenched around him, dragging a heart-felt moan from him. The feel of her shattering, coming apart in his arms ripped away the last of John's control. His climax rushed through him, his shout of pleasure muffled against her throat as his release bathed her internal walls with heat.

Collapsing into her arms, John held her close as their hearts slowed. Still nestled inside her he rubbed a hand the length of her body. From her ankle at his hip up her leg to the soft skin of her thigh and hip along her back to her curly hair a shiver followed his hand. With both hands buried in her hair, he gently kissed her open lips. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her body and out of her arms.

"These can't be comfortable to sleep in." John knelt between her ankles. Cradling each leg between his hands, he rolled the thigh-highs down and off. The warmth and love in his touch brought tears to her eyes. He was so sweet and caring. His touch was so right. Eva slid under the sheets and held open arms out to him. After turning out the lights, John joined her in bed holding her close and feeling her arms close around him.

"I've dreamed about sleeping in your arms, John. But I didn't know it would feel this good." Nestled into his arms she pressed a cheek against his, enjoying the feel of his beard rubbing her skin.

"I love you, Eva."

"I....John, you mean so much to me. You know that. Right John?" She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. The certainty in his face comforted her.

"Yes, Eva, I know." He rolled to his back and settled Eva against his chest. "Now sleep, my love. I've dreamed about holding you like this too."

Cuddling closer, she whispered. "Good night, John."

"Good night, Eva."

Smiling and fighting not to laugh, she responded, "Don't I get a good night kiss, John?" This exchange was fast becoming a tradition, one she was happy to keep if it meant getting another kiss. His touch was addictive and she didn't know if she'd ever get close enough to him.

Meeting her smile with one of his own, he saw the passion growing in her eyes again. A responding heat filled him. Laughing lightly, he pulled her across him and pressed her down against his chest.

"Always." He breathed the vow against her lips before kissing her. Eva reacted in kind, enjoying his taste and the feel of his body under hers. //Always is good. Always with John is amazing. //

The End.


	4. Apology

Wow, this is one of those moments when people slap themselves in the forehead. I can't believe I had a chapter from another of my stories posted here by mistake. I do apologize. If anyone is reading the Lone Gunmen section, I hope they'll give the repaired story a second chance.

Thanks,

AnitaB


End file.
